Tony
Tony Lee or Tony for short, is a part of the villain side of Canvas Ranger, 21th division. He is known for his weird paradigm of beauty. Appearance Tony with height around 175 cm, often seen with purple and pink clothes, his favorite colors. Except for his shoes, which color is light brown. With blue-purple short-straight hair (dyed, of course) and side bangs, he really prouds of his half-Korean face and often refer himself as the true beauty. Tony's real eyes' color are dark brown, almost black, but he wears lime green contact-lenses for fashion. His body is quite muscular, even though not the big type. You can see the biceps on his arms quite clearly when he wears short sleeves (like his Henshin form). But after the war, he always wears rolled-up long sleeves to hide the scars on his arms. About his everyday's wardrobe, like what's written before, he always wears purple and pink clothes. His main clothes are rolled up long sleeve shirt, with purple vest, and pink scarf which hangs loosely on his neck. For the bottom, Tony always wears any shade of blue jeans and a pair of light brown boots. Personality There's one trait which could describe him best, narcissistic. Tony loves himself so much, he refers himself as the true beauty. He's also talkative, but his words are difficult to understand. Often seen as a weird person since he could talk non-stop about the beauty of some objects, but none of it is understandable. Yet, he would explain again and again to everybody what's his meaning of beauty. Because of that, he always uses the word beauty of his every sentence and whenever he describes something. It seems like he knows no other adjective word except for beauty. Even though he really loves himself, he also cares for others and would be more than willing to help as long as it doesn't hurt his face. With the money he inherited from his parents, Tony becomes quite royal and easily spends money for his friends as long as its price still reasonable. He's quite slow when it comes to insulting. Because he always compliment and never meant to insult (when he does insult people, he means it as critics), so he never really takes people's comment about him as an insult (even though most people he knows often insult him for his weird paradigm). Thus, he rarely gets angry at people, except when other wants to hurt his face or his hair (like when Xhero tried to cut Tony's bangs since he thought it's annoying). Even when he's angry, he would never fight anyone physically. He would look for a hibiscus flower and throw it as a flash bomb. So, when there's no hibiscus flower around him, he's harmless. Not only about insulting, he also slow at reading the atmosphere. Since he is quite self-centered, he can't really understand what other feels unless that person tell him about it. Yet, this is also his positive trait, he's not a busybody person who always has to know about other's bussiness. Although when others tell him about their problem, he wouldn't really listen to it. Tony also rarely speaks about his real feeling, he only shows his happy side with others. But when he's drunk, he would show his vulnerable side. He would start crying, saying he's had enough of this 'beauty thing', and would apologize frantically to his already-dead-parents. History Tony was a spoiled child before his parents' death. His parents died in a car crash right on Tony's 3rd birthday. This accident has always been a wound for him, since he always thought he was the reason for it. It was the night before his 3rd birthday when Tony cried and asked for his birthday cake, despite the big storm happened outside. Since he's the only child, his parents always pampered him and again, they went along his request. When they were outside, Tony kept on calling them through phone happily, excited about his cake and asked his parents to go home as fast as possible. But then his mother called and said they would come home late because of the bad weather and traffic. After a while, Tony got tired of waiting and fell asleep, dreaming about celebrating his birthday with his parents and grandparents. Later after that, when he woke up the other morning, he only saw a pink hibiscus flower--a flower which his mother loved so much--lie right next to his pillow. Tony, who thought that his parents were already home, grabbed the flower and ran happily downstairs, looking for his parents. He searched on every spot in his house, but they were nowhere around. Frustrated, Tony started screaming and calling his parents. Until his grandmother slowly hugged him and told him that his parents would never come home and he would never see his parents anymore. That was when Tony started crying. These memories about his parents still haunted Tony, even when he finally entered elementary school. At school, Tony often called as 'sissy', because of his looks which looked like a girl (when he was a kid, only when he was a kid) and because Tony always brought a hibiscus flower everywhere. Not only that, Tony also became his friends' bullying object. Until one day, Tony had had enough of them and threw away the hibiscus flower in his hand, to show them that the flower was not that important to him. But then the flower exploded and startled them, including Tony. Scared, Tony ran away to save himself. A few days later, those friends who bullied him didn't come to school. One of Tony's friends said that they were screaming Tony's name and were really afraid to open their eyes. That was when he finally realized his ability. At first, he didn't know what is this ability and for what. But when he was in high school, he finally remembered his mother's words. She told him something about the beauty that lies in everyone's heart. Then he thought that human nowadays started to lose the true meaning of beauty, thus it changed the beauty in everything around them. Therefore, he thought this would be the true meaning of beauty told by his mother. This would be his job to spread the beauty, to make people remember the true meaning of beauty. After graduated from high school, now Tony is a college student majoring in Bussiness (even though actually he wants to take a major in Indonesian Literature, but his grandmother insisted he should take Economy major so that he could inherit his father's company). Since in high school, Tony work as a part-time entertainer with Meisaroh at Hibiki's cafe and often works as a host at the mall whenever he's bored. As a Ranger Tony is a part of the 21th division of Villain in Canvas Ranger. The reason why he joined Canvas Ranger in the first place was still unknown. But he chose to be a villain, because he thought it would be easier to spread his belief of beauty as a villain. After being a regeneration for about 7 months, Tony finally became a part of the 21th division with another member, Elliot, Kagami, Senzen, and Argentine. With Elliot's house as their main base, Tony is responsible for the bill of that house. War Tony was never really care about being a hero or a villain. All that he ever care was how to spread the beauty. That, until one evening when a letter came to 21th's base. Kagami who took a role as their division's leader, gathered them up and read the letter. It said there's an upcoming war. After some meetings, they decided that Elliot's would go first. Later after that, Tony came following into the war zone. There, he met his opponent for the first time, Trini, which sadly is a girl. Even though bisexual, Tony respects girl more than anything, so it was hard for him to attack her. It was one reason why he lost to Trini (other than his lack of skill in fighting). Yet, after that, he holds a grunge toward Trini for hurting his face and giving scars on his arms during the war. Even though only slightly, Tony began to question the beauty he was holding onto. Does he really want things to be like this only to spread the beauty? Does this really necessary? Those questions start to linger in his head, but never once he speaks of it. Abilities Tony's ability is to change a hibiscus flower into a flash bomb. When the flash bomb explodes, it would affect people's mind, gives them a hallucination. They would see Tony's face literally everywhere for at least 3 days (if it's Delicate Beauty--with pink hibiscus) or maybe 3 months (if it's eternal beauty--with yellow hibiscus). This ability only occurs with hibiscus flower. He couldn't create a hibiscus flower like magic or anything, so he needs to pick this flower to perform this ability. Tony was not that much use when it comes to war. He would throw his flash bomb which has evolved from Delicate Beauty to Eternal Beauty, and when his opponent blinded by its light, Tony would attack it with his laser, Flowery Beam. His attack was like a squid, attack and flight. His fighting style is long range, much because he doesn't want to get hurt and his attack wouldn't cause much damage. Tony would be better to attack first and only support his teammates later, since his Eternal Beauty's light would affect everyone who see it, including his teammates. Other than that, Tony could only use Aikido as his protection. Like it was said before, he hates when his face harmed, so he is great at dodging when it comes to short range fighting. Canvas Activation Tony's canvas based on his memory with his parents, especially his mother. Thus, it affects his canvas activation form. Tony has three forms when activating his canvas. First form, B.E.E. The form is based on his memory with his mother. With his mother's favorite color, purple, and his father's ambition, symbolized by the yellow color on hibiscus, it becomes Tony's B.E.E. form. The purple armor with yellow hibiscus right in the middle of his chest. This form focused on defense and lack power on attack and speed. His armor in this form also has a Jetpack, but it could only go upwards and downwards, since it would burn the translucent fabric which flows on both sides of his shoulders if he goes anywhere other than that. The second form is based on his memory of his father, 83U47-Y form. In this form, the attack would escalate and the defense would decrease, while the speed would remain the same. There are some changes in this form, like the Jetpack finally could fly anywhere, not only upwards and downwards. The armor's color also changes from purple to yellow. Last form, '''83U47-Y FULL '''is based on his regret of his parents' death. This form contains his sadness and his anger. This form would increase his attack to maximum, but decrease the defense to the lowest. His previous flash bomb would turn into a real bomb with no side-effect to the mind like before. Trivia *Like it's said in his history, Tony was a depressed child. But Elliot helped him with his ability (which sadly still uncontrollable), and changed Tony's personality by manipulating his emotion, from depressed onto exaggerating happy. *Tony was the one who helped Meisaroh after she lost her mother and went to Jakarta. Tony also the one who introduced her to her current job. *He's in love with Riza even though it's a one-sided-love. *He lived with his grandmother before he moves out to Elliot's house. *Tony's grandmother loves to play Farm Frenzy. *Through his ability, Tony took away the beauty of someone's environment, so that person could finally appreciate the beauty of their surroundings. *Tony likes to listen to Sigur Ros, Jonsi, Bjork, Tchaikovsky, and Mozart. Category:Team E Category:Ranger Category:Male Ranger Category:Character Category:Villain